


И вечности мало

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Romance, Tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Пришлите мне эту книгу со счастливым концом! (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	И вечности мало

Шерлок поставил перед Джоном белую икеевскую кружку со свежим горячим чаем и забрал старую — с гербом пятого нортумберлендского, с чаем нетронутым, холодным и покрытым плёнкой. Он отнёс кружку в кухню и положил её в мойку; кружка сделала пол-оборота и замерла, остановленная ручкой. Тёмная жидкость медленно просачивалась в слив.

— Шерлок.

Шерлок подошёл к сидящему на диване Джону; тот смотрел в чай, будто искал там ответы на все вопросы. Шерлок аккуратно, словно боясь побеспокоить его резким движением, опустился на столик лицом к Джону, чуть наискосок.

— Какой сегодня день?

— Вторник, пятнадцатое.

Джон шумно выдохнул.

— Прости меня.

— Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Из-за меня ты сидишь дома уже… неделю? Неужели у Лестрейда не было ни одного дела для тебя?

— Ни одного такого, которое я не смог решить не выходя из квартиры.

— Ты не обязан со мной сидеть.

— Нет.

Джон поднял на него свои синие глаза, в которых впервые за несколько дней проявилось сознание, заменившее собой стеклянную пустоту.

— Спасибо.

Шерлок отвёл взгляд и открыл рот, словно хотел возразить, но Джон перебил его: 

— Нет, правда. — Он положил ладонь на Шерлоково бедро и несильно сжал; он опустил глаза и смотрел теперь не в лицо, а куда-то на живот. — Я правда ценю твою заботу, я… не думал, что так расклеюсь.

Шерлок переместился со столика на диван лицом к Джону, согнув одну ногу в колене, и притянул несопротивляющегося друга к себе. Он положил свою большую ладонь Джону на затылок, другой рукой поглаживая вдоль позвоночника. Джон медленно выдохнул Шерлоку в шею, потом мышцы его слегка расслабились, и он обнял его в ответ. 

Это было первое их объятие за всю неделю, и определённо первое такое объятие вообще. Шерлок тут же подумал, что должен был решиться на это раньше, но он не знал, как Джон воспринял бы такой порыв.

— Всё нормально. — Он смотрел на закрытую белую дверь в коридор; на этой неделе она открывалась удивительно редко: иногда заходила миссис Хадсон, но ненадолго; всех остальных визитёров Шерлок отшивал ещё на пороге. Такое добровольное затворничество не могло длиться долго, но он не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел друга в его состоянии, и надеялся, что вдвоём они это состояние переживут. Джону меньше всего нужны сочувствующие взгляды. Он мечтал остаться один, это было написано на его лице, но всё же он не уходил в свою комнату (да, теперь она снова его, но Шерлок этому совсем не рад), а большую часть времени проводил с ним. Он молчал, и Шерлок молчал тоже. Просто сидел рядом, заполнял собою пространство необыкновенно притихшей квартиры.

Если бы он мог что-то исправить, он бы… Cобственно, он и так уже сделал всё, что было в его силах: пожертвовал всем, самым важным, что у него было — его отношениями с Джоном — ради счастья Джона. И вот как всё обернулось. А сейчас уже ничего нельзя исправить. Он только надеялся, что чаем и молчаливым присутствием поможет Джону снова встать на ноги.

— Всё хорошо. — Он слегка повернул голову и еле удержался, чтобы не поцеловать седой висок. — Нет ничего странного в том, что ты расклеился. С людьми такое случается, когда они теряют… всё. — Он сам более чем «расклеился» тогда, на взлётной полосе, когда думал, что больше никогда не увидит Джона. Он хотел, чтобы Джон улыбался, а сам чуть ли не разрыдался как подросток.

Джон усмехнулся ему в шею, и Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом.

— Знаешь, что самое смешное?

Шерлок не находил в ситуации ровным счётом ничего смешного.

— Не «всё». «Всё» было, когда ты шагнул с крыши. Когда ты летел вниз, так долго, долго, и я думал, что мир должен рухнуть, а он не рухнул. Вот тогда я думал, что потерял «всё».

— Джон. — Он не знал, что сказать. Какими словами можно облегчить боль, которую даже время не смогло унять? Сердце колотилось как бешеное, Джон наверняка это чувствовал. Джон должен всё понять. Может быть, он давно всё понял. — Джон, я… — он сглотнул, — прости меня. Прости.

Джон держал в объятиях самого важного человека в своей жизни; человека, который так разительно изменился за последние несколько лет; человека, который наливал ему чай, заставлял есть, когда Джон и думать не мог о еде, а сейчас гладил его по голове и касался губами волос. Человека, который вечность назад перед толпой гостей сказал, что любит его.

Старая застиранная футболка пахла бельевым ополаскивателем и Шерлоком. От запаха кружилась голова, и Джон сильнее вцепился в эту футболку, не представляя, как сможет её отпустить. Как он дошёл до такого? Как они умудрились так всё запутать?

Он поднял голову и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. В глазах была боль — за него, за Джона, — бессилие что-либо исправить и любовь. Любовь, с которой Шерлок на него смотрел последние несколько лет, а он старательно не замечал, потому что если бы заметил — вся его жизнь полетела бы к чертям.

Она и полетела. Ничего не вышло. Столько лет, столько бесчисленных дней потрачено впустую.

— Как ты с этим справляешься?

— Любовь — химический дефект, помнишь? Я всю жизнь учился держать эмоции как можно глубже.

Джону не нужно было даже двигаться, он просто слегка наклонил голову и сделал то, что должен был сделать давным-давно — поцеловал своего лучшего друга. Просто коснулся губами губ.

Шерлок вздрогнул и замер. Джон слышал, как колотится его сердце. Он смотрел на Джона немигающим взглядом, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, или убежит, или отвернётся — Джон видел, что если бы он сейчас отвернулся, то никогда не смог бы это исправить. Он не собирался отворачиваться.

— Эй.

Шерлок сделал резкий судорожный вдох, словно выныривая на поверхность, прижался ко лбу Джона своим, закрывая глаза, и только тогда медленно выдохнул.

— Джон.

— Прости меня. Прости. 

— Джон.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Шерлок, люблю, люблю…

Джон снова наклонился и провёл языком по сухим губам, и Шерлок издал тихий стон; он прижал Джона к себе так крепко, что преградой между ними осталась одна одежда. Джон царапнул ногтями по шее и запустил пальцы в волосы — господи, наконец-то. Шерлок слегка приоткрыл рот, и Джон нетерпеливо скользнул языком внутрь. Шерлок задрожал, но вот уже язык его встретился с Джоновым, и все мысли из головы вылетели напрочь; язык Джона гладил, исследовал, жадно проникал в глубину и касался нёба, и Шерлок уже ничего не осознавал, потому что всё тело превратилось в одну сплошную эрогенную зону, и Джон умудрялся быть везде, окутать его со всех сторон, и зарождавшийся внутри жар смешивался с жаром рта и рук Джона, и всего Джонова тела, на котором всё ещё слишком много оставалось одежды.

Ему пришлось оторваться от Джона, потому что от недостатка кислорода перед глазами мелькали тёмные пятна. Джон водил пальцами по затылку и смотрел на него, как на самое ценное в мире сокровище, словно не веря, что ему позволено не только смотреть. 

— Джон.

Голос прозвучал как-то слишком жалобно, он никогда не слышал у Шерлока такого голоса. Он снова прижался к его лбу, касаясь кончика носа своим, и улыбнулся.

— Я здесь, любимый. Я здесь.

— Джон, мы можем...?

— Да. Всё — да.

Джон встал с дивана, протянул Шерлоку руку и повёл в спальню. Всё, о чём он мог думать, это: наконец-то. Наконец-то сумасшедший, бешено вертящийся вокруг мир остановился и принял чёткие, до боли яркие очертания высокого худого тела в старом шёлковом халате.

Шерлок цеплялся за него, словно боялся отпустить; он попытался расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке, но пальцы, в другие моменты с лёгкостью укрощающие струны скрипки, сейчас слушались с трудом, и это могло затянуться надолго, поэтому Джон просто снял рубашку через голову. Шерлок благоговейно на него уставился, потом поднял руку и несмело положил ладонь на грудь, слушая громкие удары сердца. Он посмотрел Джону глаза, будто спрашивая разрешения на что-то, что принадлежало ему всегда.

— Да.

И Шерлок с утробным стоном прижался ртом к шее, пробуя на вкус, узнавая, запоминая. Джон чувствовал, как его накрывает волной возбуждения; он прижимал к себе голову Шерлока, подставляя под поцелуи всё новые и новые участки кожи. Джон снял с него майку и подтолкнул к кровати; Шерлок сел, его голова оказалась как раз на уровне сосков, и Джон понял, что долго не продержится.

— Постой.

Шерлок запрокинул голову и посмотрел на него с обидой.

— Я всего лишь хочу снять эти чёртовы брюки.

Джон отпихнул брюки ногой и, встав на колени по обе стороны от Шерлоковых бёдер, надавил на плечо, заставляя лечь на спину. 

— Давай, поднимайся, — пижамные штаны Шерлока полетели куда-то назад, к его собственным. — Да, так лучше, верно?

— Джон.

Джон лёг на Шерлока сверху, соприкасаясь кожей от головы до пальцев ног, он чувствовал каждое сокращение мышц худого поджарого тела, каждый судорожный вдох, ловил каждый стон. Он целовал нежную кожу за ухом, длинную шею и ключицы. Шерлок тяжело дышал и всё повторял и повторял его имя, гладил большими ладонями везде, куда мог дотянуться.

Джон раздвинул коленом длинные ноги и расположился между ними. Член призывно качнулся к его губам; Джон обхватил его рукой. Шерлок дёрнулся и резко выдохнул. Джон медленно провёл рукой по все длине, обвёл большим пальцем головку, потом снова опустился к основанию и дотронулся до головки уже языком. Бёдра сами подались ему навстречу. Джон свободной рукой провёл по ноге и положил ладонь на напряжённый плоский живот, удерживая на месте. Он сжал губы и медленно вобрал ствол до самого горла, чувствуя, как нежная головка прошлась по нёбу.

Шерлок всхлипнул и вцепился ему в волосы.

— Джон, пожалуйста. Джон.

Он сейчас умрёт. Он не чувствовал себя, он чувствовал только горячий рот Джона и его руки; такое ощущение, что всё его тело испарилось, сжалось до размера одного органа, и он целиком находится во власти Джона — самое приятное ощущение в мире. Это не может длиться долго. А Джон двигался всё быстрее, надавливал языком всё сильнее, и Шерлок знал, что всё закончится прямо сейчас, не успев начаться. Слишком давно он не чувствовал ничего подобного, а такого — такого он не чувствовал никогда.

— Джон, стой.

Джон понял. Джон видел, что он уже почти на грани, Джон видел поджавшиеся пальцы ног, Джон чувствовал, что грудная клетка почти не двигается, а сердце колотится как ненормальное.

— Дыши, Шерлок.

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона. Он задыхался, он не мог сказать ничего связного, поэтому просто смотрел, и смотрел, и когда Джон снова его поцеловал, он, наконец, снова почувствовал своё тело. Оно вернулось к нему вместе с ощущением кожи Джона на каждом сантиметре его собственной. Он обнял Джона за талию обеими руками. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, но Джон просунул ладонь между их прижатыми друг у другу телами и обхватил оба члена сразу. Он двигал бёдрами и рукой, и он, наверное, сжалился и решил закончить его мучения, потому что нашёл наконец нужный ритм. Он дышал Шерлоку в шею, и целовал её, и Шерлок понял, что вот сейчас уже… Он уже не знал, кто из них стонет, не понимал, что Джон шепчет ему на ухо, он просто чувствовал, что каждая мышца в его теле напряглась до предела, и кажется, каждая клеточка вот-вот взорвётся ослепительной горячей вспышкой.

И вот ритм сбился, и Джон, низко рыча, выплёскивался ему на живот, и ощущая первые горячие капли, Шерлок тоже кончил, выгибаясь и прижимаясь ещё ближе, хотя ближе было уже невозможно.

Джон с трудом вытащил руку, и она упала рядом на покрывало; он лежал сверху на Шерлоке, зная, что их сперма смешалась и склеивает сейчас их тела. Он начинал чувствовать выпирающие кости — какой же Шерлок всё-таки худой; он хотел отодвинуться, но Шерлок так и не разжал объятий. Он всё ещё лежал, крепко зажмурив глаза, и тяжело дышал. 

Джон провёл большим пальцем по скуле, по покрытому потом лбу, по распухшим красным губам, таким умопомрачительно сексуальным. Он уже видел, как эти губы сомкнутся вокруг его члена. Да, теперь, когда всё наконец случилось, он ни за что не остановится. У них впереди вечность, бесчисленное количество поцелуев, объятий, минетов и трахов. О да, очень скоро он Шерлока трахнет. И Шерлок трахнет его. И это будет длиться долго, хоть всю ночь — бесконечно.

— Эй.

Шерлок открыл глаза, но Джона он явно не видел, он вообще ничего не видел; он смотрел в потолок, и во взгляде не было ни капли сознания. Будто в транс впал.

Джон вытер руку о покрывало и согнул её в локте, подпирая голову; он смотрел, как осмысленность медленно возвращается в Шерлоков взгляд. Похоже, он устроил перезагрузку самому мощному мозгу поколения. Наконец Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Всё хорошо?

Шерлок вдруг всхлипнул и спрятал лицо в его груди. Джон вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, чтобы лечь удобнее. Он обнимал Шерлока обеими руками, гладил влажные спутанные пряди и целовал в макушку.

Шерлок начал дрожать. Джон забеспокоился. Он попытался заглянуть Шерлоку в лицо, но тот так к нему прижался, что отодвинуться не было никакой возможности. А Шерлок вдруг понял, что плачет, и осознание этого так его поразило, что он забыл спрятать лицо, когда Джон поднял его подбородок.

— Шерлок. Я здесь. Я люблю тебя, и я никуда не уйду.

Джон покрывал лицо беспорядочными поцелуями, вытирал слёзы, которые всё никак не хотели останавливаться.

— Дыши. Давай, вдохни медленно и глубоко. У нас всё будет хорошо, слышишь? — он гладил пальцами скулы и смотрел прямо в глаза, и его лицо было так близко, что Шерлок не удержался и снова прижался к губам поцелуем. Ему казалось, что не хватит жизни, чтобы сказать, как много Джон для него значит, как сильно он его любит, и хочет сделать счастливым, потому что Джон Уотсон — самый лучший человек на свете, и он больше всех заслуживает счастья.

А Джон смотрел на него так, словно всё понимал.


End file.
